


It was an accident, I SWEAR!

by volna (seductrce)



Series: What is this between us? [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Idiots, M/M, NSFW, No Homo, laughing so hard goddamn, like totally no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No homo, dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an accident, I SWEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something from the OTP Battle.  
> I am laughing my ass off every time I imagine them in those situations just because it is so THEM.  
> I wouldn't take this one so serious though, it is more like a little humoristic approach.
> 
> Have fun!

Their first touch was short. 

Kagami‘s hand slipped and Aomine‘s fingers curled and suddenly they were holding hands for exactly two seconds.

That didn‘t happen, they told themselves. That wasn‘t intentional. They never said a word about it and three days later it was forgotten.

Their first kiss was soft. 

They were playing one-on-one again, as they always did, without a pause, every day since that Winter Cup match. 

Aomine was about to dunk the ball in but Kagami had a different opinion. They slammed together, rock hard muscles and bones. The ball went in but they didn‘t notice because Aomine fell and Kagami did, too.

Aomine lay on his back. Kagami was lying on top of him. He slowly rose from the other‘s chest, just enough to have an inch or two between them.

Their faces were way too near, their lips way too close, their noses practically touching at the tips. 

Aomine denied the fact that he rose up to meet Kagami‘s lips vehemently, even years after.

Kagami denied the fact that he bowed down just to try it even more vigorously. 

He knew he did, though, because Aomine‘s lips looked way too plump to be tasteless and they weren‘t, Kagami had to admit, they absolutely weren‘t at ALL.

Could one call this a kiss even? It was more like two sets of lips lying on each other for 10 seconds exactly before both of them jerked away. 

Cursing, Kagami got up and left. Aomine, also cursing, stormed off in the opposite direction.

Their first time was awkward.

They didn‘t remember too well because none was sober and everything was hazy but somehow they ended up in Kagami‘s bed.

They didn‘t want to remember too well, either, because -No way in hell did we fuck, no, there is NO WAY IN HELL WE FUCKED- and also because -We were drunk as SHIT, maybe we didn‘t, I mean, nothing is going on between us, there is NOTHING-, but the white stains of milky liquid all over their bodies and the fact that they woke up naked with tangled limbs and growing headaches begged to differ.

Their second time was an accident. Or so they said. 

Again, they had no idea how it happened. They were playing Call of Duty at Kagami‘s, steadily trying to ignore that vicious morning after, but let your concentration slip for ONE moment and you end up blowing another dude‘s dick.

Shit, Kagami thought, I don‘t even like you. This shouldn‘t feel good. Maybe if I close my eyes I can imagine a pretty girl from school. He couldn‘t. All there was was AomineAomineAomine everywhere. 

Shit, Aomine thought, why am I sucking Kagami off? No homo, dude, I swear. And if you tell a single person about this you are dead, you hear me?

„Fuck!“, they both cried out as they came, not together but also not apart.

Their fouthteenth time was special. Finally. 

„Daiki“, Kagami whispered as his hands ran down Aomine‘s back, caressing it carefully.

Seconds later a moan was caught on it‘s way out, because Aomine‘s mouth was claiming his. 

„You‘re mine.“ Aomine said when he left red marks from blunt nails down Kagami‘s chest. 

He pounded in, but slowly, gently, knowing exactly how to angle his hips to find it.

„Daiki…“, Kagami moaned, biting into the back of his hand to stay quiet. Aomine pulled the hand away. „Let me see your face“, he said. „I love it when you blush.“

Aomine tortured Kagami that time, knowing all the right spots to touch, all the right buttons to push, all the right sweet words to whisper.

There wasn‘t exactly a reason to deny anything now, was there? No homo, of course.

„Daiki!“, Kagami cried out when he came, clawing his hands into Aomine‘s dark shoulders. 

The wounds from last time were still there but Aomine never complained. 

„Taiga…“ Aomine muttered ten minutes later into Kagami‘s hair. „Taiga, I think I might not hate you all that much, after all.“

„Yeah“ Kagami said, looking up at the ceiling. He was still panting. His whole body was aching. He felt like vomiting butterflies. 

„Yeah, I think I know what you mean.“

**Author's Note:**

> JEsus fuck this one is old. Im re-editing notes on older fic and oh god what was this even. Bye @ me


End file.
